


【牛天】Sweet Surprise*2

by yoru_n59823



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoru_n59823/pseuds/yoru_n59823
Summary: 主牛天，最後有一點點岩及無差，大約5%
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【牛天】Sweet Surprise*2

**Author's Note:**

> 主牛天，最後有一點點岩及無差，大約5%

出發點從華沙蕭邦機場開始，先花上兩小時五分鐘抵達阿姆斯特丹史基浦機場，轉機的等待時間為一小時四十五分，接著再從阿姆斯特丹搭機到巴黎戴高樂機場，耗時為一小時十五分，到達法國的時間為五點五十分，由於波蘭跟法國沒有時差，因此不用再另做換算。  
牛島在出發前一天又仔細的確認行程，在排球以外，他不擅長的事情還有很多，除了萬全的準備外別無他法。  
前陣子世界男排聯賽剛結束，波蘭隊拿下第三名，下個球季則是從十月開始，因此大家都在規劃度假或是返鄉。  
「若利什麼時候回日本？」隊友問道。  
「八月六號。」  
「喔？有打算先去別的地方？」  
「是的。」向來沒什麼表情的牛島，表情罕見的稍微柔和了一點。  
「噢……」隊友們紛紛露出意味深長的眼神，「祝你們玩得愉快。」  
牛島點點頭，表面上看起來一貫的嚴肅又有說服力，實則他心裡沒幾分把握。

數個月前，同隊的隊友在比賽結束後向女友求婚成功，所有人都對這次的驚喜策劃相當滿意。  
話題接著帶到家人、親友或情人身上，每個人或多或少都做過類似的事，對方吃驚又欣喜的反應正是準備的樂趣所在。  
驚喜嗎，牛島非常認真的想了想，這種事他確實沒有做過，當然，本次的求婚活動除外，反正大家叫他做什麼就做什麼。  
看大家討論得如此熱切，牛島難得興起了「不如也試試看」的念頭。  
但是具體而言該做什麼呢？完全沒有頭緒。  
他打開通訊軟體，稍微算了算時差，評估現今的時間應當可行，這才按下通話鍵。  
「岩泉嗎，我是牛島。」  
「若利？」現在日本正好是午餐時間，「真稀奇呢，有什麼事嗎？ 」  
「是這樣的。」牛島無論何時都是坐得筆直，「我想給天童一個驚喜，但是不知道該怎麼做。」  
「……？」  
「怎麼了？」  
「那個。」岩泉大大嘆了口氣，「你跟天童的距離不算很遠吧？」比起某位在俄羅斯打拚的自由人和某模特兒來說。  
牛島同意岩泉的說法，「我們在同個時區。」  
「說真的，我覺得你不適合製造驚喜。」  
這次輪到牛島陷入沉默。  
「不過人總有第一次經驗，你直接去找他，來個毫無徵兆的久別重逢不就好了。」岩泉想了想，「先確認天童的行程比較好，記住，如果要製造驚喜，千萬不要被他懷疑。」  
「可是。」牛島略帶猶豫，「會不會打擾到他？」  
「不會。」岩泉回得斬釘截鐵。  
於是他就這麼莫名其妙的當了牛島的顧問，在問出天童的行程安排後，兩人討論了好幾次，最終敲定出發日期，回程反倒還比較容易處理。  
「那麼，祝你一切順利。」  
「我會努力。」牛島依舊非常認真，像是他們剛才討論的是排球戰術而非什麼浪漫旖旎的驚喜。

飛機落地的時間約莫是下午五點五十分，從下飛機到領行李並抵達機場大廳，大概又花了一小時，牛島選擇的交通方式是地鐵，先搭乘RER B線到Châtelet - Les Halles下車，再轉乘一號線到Saint-Paul車站，他住的飯店距離那邊只有兩分鐘路程，相當方便。  
天童這幾天去伊桑若參加學術交流，代表牛島要獨自在巴黎逛三天，等到第四天的時候天童才會回來，牛島經過一番推敲，然後下定決心。  
絕不能天童發現他就在法國。  
走出Saint-Paul車站的第一件事是先去飯店放行李，第二件事才是吃飯，附近有不少價格較親切的Bistrot，在選擇上還滿多樣的。  
巴黎市區被劃分為二十區，牛島此次選擇的飯店位於第四區，附近的知名景點有孚日廣場、巴士底市集、巴黎市政廳、龐畢度中心等等，考量到吃完飯的時間已經不早了，行程當然是明天再說。  
回到飯店房間後，牛島先是拿出手機記帳，接著拿出事先整理好、詳盡到令人咋舌的旅遊資料，再次確認明天的行程跟晨跑路線。  
對，晨跑，就算是難得的純旅遊也不可懈怠，當他研究到一半的時候，手機螢幕亮了起來，不是訊息通知，而是語音電話，來電的人當然不作他想。  
「天童。」  
「若利君！」天童的聲音無論何時都跟他的髮色一樣充滿活力，「你還在波蘭嗎？」  
「是。」牛島努力裝得面不改色，完全沒想到他沒有開視訊。  
「什麼時候要來找我玩！」牛島有什麼計畫都會提前告知，應該還沒決定下一步，畢竟聯賽剛結束，他又不是會在比賽結束前就思考假期該如何度過的人。  
但本就心虛的牛島差點以為天童在套他的話，花上數秒說服自己「天童不可能發現的」之後，才繼續說道：「還沒確定。」  
「是喔。」天童直直向後倒在床上，「若利不用急著來找我喔，我下星期三才會回去巴黎。」  
「我知道，你之前有說過。」  
「呵呵，若利總是很細心呢。」  
「因為是天童的事，一定要認真以待才行。」  
可惡，明明在排球以外的事總是不開竅，態度永遠耿直過頭，但殺傷力又大得非比尋常，怎麼能如此矛盾，天童有種輸給對方的感覺。  
「我知道，若利一直都對我很好嘛。」他笑嘻嘻的。  
「因為天童是我的戀人。」這很理所當然。  
啊啊啊啊，真的太犯規了！天童的耳尖通紅，又胡亂應付幾句後就結束了通話，牛島看著通話時間，表情略帶不解。  
唔，畢竟隔著電話，他的判斷不是很準，但這應該是其他人說過的，害羞？

□

天童從白鳥澤畢業後就去國外了，一邊在語言學校進修，一邊透過打工跟旁聽學習甜點技藝，等語言課程結束後才正式報名甜點學院，可謂進度相當神速。  
在國外要獨自處理的事情很多，甜點、巧克力、語言、生活技能，他勢必要熟悉這個城市的規則，才能向下紮根並繼續前進。  
很偶爾的時候他會想念他的樂園，有豐饒的土地，有值得信賴的隊友，還有他最喜歡的人。  
牛島若利，他偶爾會念出這個名字，不帶聲音的。  
「若利君不要太想我喔。」  
牛島罕見的對他的玩笑話毫無反應，「天童，你要好好照顧身體。」  
「當然，我走啦！」天童笑著揮揮手，明明帶著重量不輕的行李卻跑得飛快。  
再見了，我的樂園。  
還有若利。

結果到了現在還是喜歡，真是沒辦法，他苦惱的嘆口氣。  
時至今日天童仍然會跟牛島聯絡，當然不若先前同住在白鳥澤宿舍裡那樣，畢竟他很忙，牛島也是。  
「晚安，若利君。」  
「晚安，現在法國是中午吧。」  
「對。」  
「有好好吃飯了嗎？」  
每次在吃飯時間跟牛島聯絡，總是會被這麼詢問，天童忍不住笑道：「若利君要懂得換個話題呀，不然之後怎麼跟其他人溝通？」  
「現在在跟我講電話的人是你。」牛島覺得莫名其妙，「因為天童太瘦了，要營養均衡才能保持健康，然後……」  
「肥沃的土地，是吧。」天童當然知道他要說什麼，「是，我當然有吃飯，有時間的話會自己煮，啊，當然不是甜點，所以若利君不用擔心。」  
「那就好。」雖然真的太遠了，牛島沒有發現自己總是緊繃的嘴角帶了點弧度。  
已經是國家代表隊的若利，之後會遇上更多強者，在排球的道路上越走越遠，那樣子當然很好，因為他就是喜歡打排球嘛。天童關掉比賽重播的畫面。  
若利君是個很認真的人，想必不會忘記情熱大陸那件事，應該？  
雖然是個隨口說出的約定，現在看來有點狡猾，但多年後還能有機會再跟對方見面也很好，說不定那時候他就能如常的面對一切。  
唉，沒出息，天童在心裡默默吐嘈自己。  
只是這時的天童覺還不知道，他的預測有一個相當巨大的偏差。

牛島看著結束通話的畫面，肯定有哪裡不對勁。  
天童是因為遠在國外，才常常說那些「要多交朋友」、「要跟隊友好好相處」之類的吧，但最近為什麼會有「以後有女朋友記得跟我說」這種對話。  
「我現在沒有打算要交女友。」他沒時間也沒興趣。  
「也是有選手退役後才公開對象啦，不過若利君說不定會突然閃電結婚喔，呵呵。」  
牛島下意識的有點反感，他跟天童聊過的話題可多了，但沒有哪次像現在這樣。  
「天童有喜歡的人嗎？」  
問是問了，他卻不知道自己想聽見什麼答案。  
「有喔。」對方一如既往的輕快語氣，「但是那個人可能不喜歡我呢。」  
「天童……」  
「啊，我差不多該去打工了。」他極少打斷牛島的話頭，現在卻沒有別的手段可以掩飾，「若利君明天也要加油喔，我先掛電話了。」  
這不對勁，牛島盯著手機畫面，直到熄滅仍然沒有動作。

「啊啊，天童喜歡的人嗎？」真罕見，若利居然會主動提起，其實排球部的大家多少都知情，就連牛島狂粉白布賢二郎也不例外。  
瀨見跟大平互望一眼，一邊暗想可惜他們的副主將和山形沒有來，分散炮火的人力不夠用啊，牛島要問一定是先從同為三年級的他們開始問起。  
「是的，你們知道嗎？」  
在牛島充滿壓迫(但本人以為很真誠)的目光之下，要撒謊實在太有難度了，瀨見巴不得現在就用啤酒把自己灌倒，很可惜的是他的酒量沒那麼差。  
大平幾經斟酌，然後才語帶模糊的說：「那個人跟你有點像。」  
「跟我很像？那又有哪裡不一樣？」  
若不是因為在場的人都跟牛島很熟悉，肯定以為他要去跟天童尋仇，「呃，天童沒說得很仔細……」  
「學校也沒說？」  
「據說是同個學校的。」瀨見裝作事不關己的樣子，邊嚼串燒邊開口，但牛島還是聽得很清楚。  
天童喜歡的人就在白鳥澤？而且跟他很像？  
到底是誰？  
「若利就這麼在意？」  
事到如今已經不是「也許」的程度而已，牛島選擇用點頭替代回答。  
「牛島前輩對這件事，是怎麼看的？」聽見白布開口，就連大平都跟著緊張了起來。  
「……」他很認真的想了想，然後答道：「那個人應該要喜歡他才對，天童是個很好的人。」  
雖知感情強求不來，卻不免為好友打抱不平。  
但只是這樣，對天童來說還不足夠吧？大家趕緊用食物轉移話題，所謂眾志成城，烤肉跟其他日常話題輪番上陣，這裡不是球場，就不相信他們全體擋不住牛島若利一個。  
當他的敵人真的很辛苦，白鳥澤的眾人對於此事又有了更深一層的體會。

既然跟戰友們詢問未果，那就只能問天童了，但是旁敲測擊又不是牛島的強項。  
他只能在天童開啟女友話題的時候開口，理所當然的一下就被看穿，他不曉得對方是怎麼想的，偶爾會透露一些特徵，卻始終不說出名字跟幾年幾班。  
「反正若利不認識啦。」天童暗罵自己禍從口出，怎麼就直接跟牛島說他有喜歡的人，而且對方的窮追不捨也來得莫名其妙。  
在他看不到的地方究竟發生什麼事？兩人的感想驚人的一致。

後來牛島推敲了非常久，在某次他們又在聊天，關於巴黎的天氣，關於最近的賽事，原先是很普通的話題，可能那一天，牛島終於接收到正確的電波，天童說的話他聽得不太真切，比起那個，現在還有更重要的事。  
「天童。」  
「是，若利君？」可能等等有事，不然牛島極少主動截斷他的話頭。  
「你喜歡我，對嗎？」  
天童的舌頭頓時打結，再度開口的時候連手都在抖，「當然啊，很多人都喜歡若利君不是嗎？」  
牛島皺眉，對方肯定是在詭辯。  
「我也喜歡天童。」他一字一字的說道：「為什麼你會認為我不喜歡你？」  
天童大笑出聲，眼角隱隱有水氣浮現。  
「若利根本不懂吧。」  
什麼？牛島還想再問，但通話卻被切斷了。  
他立刻回撥，但是天童沒有接，無論嘗試了幾次都一樣。

瀨見跟大平仍然逃不過被逼供的命運，而且這次牛島的氣勢更恐怖，至少他是自己猜出來的，兩人的內心浮現徒勞無功的自我安慰。  
「朋友的喜歡跟情侶交往的喜歡，兩者是不一樣的。」  
「這我知道。」  
「因為若利看起來就是完全不了解的樣子嘛。」瀨見附和道，「那傢伙肯定有預設最糟的答案。」  
「也就是說，天童不相信我嗎？」  
「他懷疑的是他自己，不是你。」大平拍拍他的肩膀，「職業發展完全不一樣，而且還是遠距離，更重要的是你們的性別。」  
「不是所有人都接受這種事。」瀨見罕有的跟著嚴肅起來，「若利，你要想清楚，如果選擇拒絕也沒關係，但是別再聯絡他了。」這樣對天童比較好。  
「……我知道了。」

結果這事才過了兩個星期左右，日本的大學開始放假，天童就被昔日的戰友們奪命連環call，叫他務必要在某個時間準時去機場接牛島。  
「為什麼啊！」他都在努力收拾心情了！  
「總之，牛島前輩要是弄掉了一根頭髮，都算天童前輩的錯。」  
後輩還是這麼不可愛，好在隔著千山萬水，就算是天童，聽見白布陰惻惻的威脅也不能若無其事。

天童不是很想主動開口，牛島更不用指望，兩人唯一有交流的時候是在討論飯店所在。  
「我不會待很久，就不打擾你了。」  
「什麼嘛，若利君明明連招呼都沒打就過來了。」  
「因為天童不接我電話。」  
「……喔。」明明可以一起住，天童悶悶不樂的想著，而且牛島究竟是來幹嘛的？

「行李我自己搬就好。」  
「那我在這裡等。」  
牛島沒有作聲，他握住天童的手腕，直接將他拉進電梯裡。

「哇，房間好漂亮！」  
「天童。」  
「是？」  
「我有件非常重要的事要說。」  
「怎麼啦，表情這麼可怕。」天童的臉上還在笑著，心底實則七上八下，若利的眼神太有壓迫感了。

「天童覺，我喜歡你，請以結婚為前提跟我交往。」  
「……什麼？！」

□

上次為了告白來到法國已經是五年前，那時的天童二十一歲，他則是二十歲，兩人的年歲相差不到一個季節，現在又是跟當年相同的時節，天童二十六歲，自己是在二十五歲的尾巴。  
如果時間允許，牛島是很想在法國多待一下，然而時間安排不允許，他只能在心裡跟戀人說抱歉。  
首日行程當然從第四區跟鄰近的十一區開始，其實大部份的景點都是從天童口中聽到的，接著才按照地圖跟遠近排行程。  
晨跑結束後，第一個目的地就是去天童提過的巴士底市集逛逛，順便吃早餐。  
天童經常去書店跟花店走動，最熱愛的則是市集，他說那裡總有特別的食材或是精巧的手工藝品，還有一些根本叫不出名字的東西，天童會傳照片讓他猜，不管答案是對是錯都會發出很開心的笑，像南法的陽光一樣燦爛美好。  
他在巴士底市集買了天童曾說的可麗餅和鹹派，還有小巧的可麗露，試吃了一些起司，最後猶豫很久還是沒對生蠔下手，市場裡的食物種類很多，除去現成的熟食以外，也有可以自行烹調的生肉或蔬菜，親眼見識的感覺真不錯，提前過來的決定果然是對的。

「既然天童在這一天才回巴黎，不如就當天再過去？」  
「不。」牛島想了想，「我想提前幾天。」  
聽完他的理由後，岩泉都有種想戴墨鏡的衝動，儘管牛島本人根本不在眼前。  
因為天童本人不在巴黎，至少不用擔心半路被逮到，但兩人不可能不通訊息，牛島如此耿直，不會三兩下就被套出話來吧。  
好吧，擔心也沒用，他決定對國家隊王牌稍微有信心一點。

雖然不擅長拍照，但這又不是自拍，總之看得清楚就好，牛島坐在孚日廣場的噴水池旁，看著剛才拍下的照片，同時告誡自己務必小心謹慎，雖然手滑這兩字理應跟他無緣。  
薔薇街、聖保羅村、市政廳，單看景點會覺得行程很鬆，但是絕非如此，牛島真正想看的可多了，無論是路邊的花草樹木，還是別具特色的店舖，明明是不吃甜食的人，但卻罕有的破戒買了泡芙。  
第一天是四區和十一區，第二天是五六區，第五區是巴黎最古老的街區，走在穆浮塔街上，都有種時光倒置的錯覺，無論是建築上的刻痕還是花草樹木，甚至是靈巧溜過的貓咪，都被牛島盡收眼底。  
他在回味透過照片看到的情景，同時也在進行全新的體驗，這裡是天童生活了將近十年的城市，他所走過的地方究竟是什麼樣子？牛島若利向來不缺乏追根究柢的精神。

天童看著筆記本，裡面有新的配方跟造型靈感，還有跟其他甜點師的交流心得，是說也差不多該準備明年的比賽了，這次要用什麼造型呢，還是先考慮顏色或口味？  
巧克力是一門甜蜜又變化多端的學問，最具代表性的可可豆有三種品種，但是種植地、栽培方式、加工和其他種種變因，都會對香氣跟味道造成細微的變化，若還要摻入肉桂或玫瑰海鹽那些材料，又是另一回事了。  
剛開始接觸巧克力的時候，天童為了溫度控制簡直傷透腦筋，前一秒還是漂亮光滑的稠狀，下一秒就變得凹凸不平還隱隱有顆粒的樣子，吃起來不算太糟但就是不合格。  
練習不足啊，他關掉爐火，望著天花板吐出一口氣。  
不過這還只是基礎而已，練習吧，繼續反覆練習，就像以前打排球那樣。  
此處不是白鳥澤，而是法國，他從前一個樂園畢業了，現在要自己創造一個，最後會是怎麼樣呢？  
好期待。  
信心滿滿的天童還不知道，他那尚未成形的樂園，在未來的某一日會迎來美麗強壯的白鳥。

對了，也差不多該打給若利了，把筆記本合上，天童拿起正在充電的手機。  
「喂，若利？」  
「天童。」  
「波蘭的天氣怎麼樣？」  
「……還可以。」牛島的反應慢了半拍，暗自希望天童不會一時興起上網查詢。  
「嗯嗯，了解。」好在他沒在這話題上著墨太久，「若利你知道嗎，我今天又想到了一個新配方！」  
天童覺的獨家筆記內容幾乎都說給牛島聽過了，至於他到底懂多少、會不會記得，天童起先不是非常在意，時間一久後他才不禁感嘆，自己太小看若利了。  
就算不是專業領域，只要講過就會有印象，有時候就連天童本人都忘了曾跟他提過。  
牛島總是安靜認真的聆聽，不過說到甜食，他就忍不住想到在巴士底市集買到的可麗露，難得有了主動開口的念頭，但是不可以。  
他後天就回來巴黎了，再忍一下就好。  
「那麼，若利明天要做什麼呢？」  
牛島當然不可能說他要去巴黎最繁華熱鬧的第七跟第八區，「跟隊友打練習賽。」  
從小到大都是乖寶寶的他，極為罕見的感受到何為心虛。  
「練習賽嗎，啊，突然好想跟若利一起打球。」天童笑嘻嘻的，「我有這個榮幸邀請國家代表嗎？」  
牛島的嘴角牽起一個淺笑，「好。」  
「我想你了，若利。」  
「我也是。」  
「或許哪天我們可以在法國會合，然後一起回日本……啊，還是不要好了，波蘭比較東邊，我去找你就好。」  
「當然可以。」牛島不由得想到天童以前的外號「Guess Monster」，明明沒有破綻，他的隨口一說卻都讓人無所遁形。  
但是可不能就這麼輸了，當自己出現在天童面前時，他會露出什麼樣的表情？牛島很想知道。  
「若利要早點休息喔，晚安。」  
「天童也是，晚安。」  
如果被其他熟識牛島的人聽見，大概會認為天童的交待太過多餘，但他們之間有很多事不需挑明。  
結束通話後，天童再度翻開筆記，把剛才跟牛島說的新配方再做一些微調，半小時後才將筆記本收起，心滿意足的鑽進被窩裡。  
回巴黎後還有很多事要做呢。

第七區的知名景點是艾菲爾鐵塔，第八區則是凱旋門及香榭麗舍大道，此地是各種時尚名牌的駐紮地，如果問牛島本人的意見，對購物跟品牌沒什麼概念的他，理應對這個地方興趣不高，但是天童時常前來搜集靈感，因此牛島還是將這兩個區域劃入行程之中。  
「不管是什麼東西都要多看多吸收，才有新的點子啊。」  
他喜歡聽天童說，也喜歡他閃閃發亮的眼睛，喜歡他開心大笑的樣子，當然也樂於接納他偶爾的低潮，他不擅於言詞，天童卻什麼都明白，牛島一直覺得自己何其有幸。  
手機裡的照片張數變多了，他嘗試各個角度，在晴空下拍了好幾張鐵塔的照片，還有協和廣場跟巴黎大皇宮，也行經了好幾間百貨公司跟時尚品牌本店，雖然遊客非常多，但是他並不討厭這樣的氣氛。  
如果是天童，見到這樣的景象會說些什麼呢？牛島放下手機，定格在其中的是夕陽下的凱旋門。  
人們常說遠距離戀愛難以維持，光是不能時常見面就是個難題，先前他不太理解，畢竟現今是昌明的二十一世紀，相較起古代，聯絡的難度已經下降很多。  
但是現在明明跟天童在同個國家，甚至是明天就會見到面的狀況，牛島卻莫名的感到焦躁。  
和當年聽說天童有喜歡的人的時候很相似，但原因肯定是不同的。  
也許是因為這些景色都會讓我想到你。

「若利，我明天三點多就會到巴黎了！」  
「嗯。」牛島都能隔著文字讀出天童的雀躍，「路上小心。」  
看來明天的行程要稍微改一下了，但是不要緊。

從伊桑若回到巴黎是一段不短的路程，大約有六百公里左右，天童必須先搭一小時的公車到車站，而且一周只有三班車，事先都要計算好。接著再轉搭高速鐵路TGV，中間在里昂帕拉迪歐停靠一次，接著再直奔巴黎里昂車站，由於目的地跟他居住的場所同樣隸屬於第十二區，回家倒還算省事。  
今天究竟該自己煮，還是要出去外面吃呢？天童踏著輕快的步伐，還哼唱著不知名的小調。  
他的聲音在走到家門前的時候戛然而止。  
「……若利？」  
「天童。」  
他幾乎要以為是幻覺，不禁揉揉眼，接著又眨了眨，「不是假的吧？」  
「不是，我就在這裡。」牛島仍然回得一本正經。  
天童的表情由呆滯慢慢轉變，然後拉出對方慣見的燦爛笑容，放開行李袋直接跳到牛島身上，「若利！」  
「小心點，別摔倒了。」明明被當成尤加利樹的人是他。  
天童埋在他的頸間，發出吃吃的笑聲，「怎麼會在這裡？」他知道牛島一定能好好抱住自己。  
「就是、驚喜。」  
「哇喔？」天童把頭抬起來，「我們的牛島若利竟然也學會安排驚喜了？」  
「因為從來沒有試過。」  
「是喔？然後你就來這裡等？什麼時候下的飛機？」  
「不……」牛島心知他身邊的行李箱讓天童誤會了，但那不是現在的重點。  
感受到擁抱力道的加重，天童瞇起眼睛，拍拍牛島的頭，「怎麼了，若利在撒嬌嗎？很想我？」  
本以為這悶葫蘆不會回答的，結果他居然聽到一聲輕輕的「嗯。」  
「呵呵，我也很想若利喔。」天童重重在他的臉頰上親了一口，「好啦，先讓我開門吧，晚餐我就親自下廚！」  
「好。」

「所以說，若利為什麼要自己逛呢，算算時間，就算等我回來也還夠啊。」天童邊用叉子捲起麵條，一邊不解的問道。  
「因為。」雖然等待過程有些焦躁，但時間重來，他還是會做相同的決定，「如果有天童在的話，我可能就無法好好觀察這座你生活了快十年的城市……抱歉。」  
「若利。」  
「是？」  
「太犯規了啊，跟誰學的？」  
「我沒有……」  
天童就喜歡看他難得手足無措的樣子，立刻傾身在他的唇上一吻，「不好意思，我開玩笑的。」  
本來稍稍分開了，但牛島卻伸手勾住他的後頸，幾公分的距離僅僅維持了幾秒鐘。

「過幾天我們再去看一次鐵塔吧。」天童提議道。  
「好。」這次牛島想跟他一起牽著手。

其後之一、  
雖然牛島本人不太在意自己的生日，但天童可就不是了，牛島也很清楚這點，但因為日本那邊還有安排，所以他一樣按照原定行程，在八月六號搭機離開法國。  
「抱歉。」  
「沒事啦。」天童捏捏他的臉，「前幾天若利有吃過我做的蛋糕啦！明明才多一歲卻吃了兩次生日蛋糕，很划算喔。」  
牛島伸手摸摸他的頭，最後仿效其他的旅客，在天童的額上輕吻了一下，「那我先走了。」  
天童露出狡猾的笑，猝不及防的湊近牛島的嘴唇，看似親到了但其實根本沒有，「好啦，快點去，再見！」  
「不直接親嗎？」牛島明顯的被弄糊塗了。  
「才不要。」

總覺得哪裡怪怪的，但又說不出個所以然，天童以前至少會親他臉頰，這次卻什麼都沒有？  
牛島抱著滿腹狐疑回到日本，然後在生日當天，白鳥澤的成員們替他舉辦的生日會上，找到了解答。

「若利！」牛島才一踏進店裡，就看到上禮拜剛在巴黎見面的男朋友，笑咪咪的跟他揮手。  
「……？」  
天童拍桌大笑，「等一下，我要把若利這個表情拍下來，多珍貴的畫面。」  
「天童前輩請您住手。」  
牛島花了點時間才找回開口的能力，「你沒有說……」  
「我當然沒有說啊，若利不也是？」天童滿臉無辜，「是啦，我是很想跟若利一起回來，但是改機票有點麻煩呢。」他的機票只比牛島晚了兩天而已。  
肯定不是因為麻煩吧！在場的眾人紛紛吐嘈。  
「什麼時候安排的？」  
「在波蘭國內剛結束比賽的時候吧。」他笑得相當歡暢，宛如一隻狐狸。  
牛島俯下身，卻只親在天童的唇角。  
欸，怎麼這樣？他渾圓的眼底有著不解，然後他看見牛島笑了，雖然難以查覺但是非常好看。  
某方面來講這也是美色誤事，天童在心底感慨的想。  
「機場的，你還欠我一次。」牛島淡淡的說：「剩下的我們晚點再談。」  
好需要墨鏡，感覺瀨見應該會帶，眾人默默想著。  
天童面有得色的晃晃杯子，「好啊。」

其後之二、  
牛島履行了他的承諾，特地請岩泉一吃了頓大餐，雖然岩泉並不覺得他有幫上什麼忙，但恭敬不如從命，而且人家都這麼誠懇的邀請了。  
「原來如此。」天童托著腮幫子，「若利果然有幫手啊。」  
「不，我沒有做什麼。」岩泉還在解釋。  
「是說你這樣子沒關係嗎，幫若利出主意？」天童笑得不懷好意，連牛島都滿頭問號，但岩泉重重嘆了口氣。  
「不要提那個掃興的傢伙！」

「什麼嘛，小岩竟然幫我們的敵人出主意！太不公平了！」  
「論起國藉，你現在才是我們的敵手！」  
「不管！小岩你偏心！」  
「閉嘴，阿根廷人。」  
想當然爾及川又在電話另一端大吵大鬧，逼得岩泉很想掛電話。

「所以整體而言，計畫很成功？」  
「是的，非常成功。」牛島點點頭。  
「恭喜你們。」岩泉和他們碰杯，「不過你們都被對方擺了一道，也算扯平了？」  
「是啊，扯平了。」天童晃晃杯子，「話說回來，你要不要也試試看？」岩泉跟某人的事蹟畢竟不是秘密。  
「我很忙。」岩泉想到前幾天的電話，額既的青筋又開始跳了。  
「欸，真的不要嗎？我覺得挺好玩的……」

「喂？」  
「小岩？」及川一骨碌從床上坐起來，「想我了嗎？」  
「沒有，在想說下次見面，該怎麼用排球砸你。」  
「怎麼這樣。」不用看也知道及川肯定又鼓著腮幫子，像河豚一樣，想到那個畫面，岩泉就不禁露出微笑。  
雖然在實行上頗有難度，但牛島跟天童的計畫，倒也不是不能參考一下……  
當然，他的隱瞞功力之深，是絕不會讓及川發現的。  
明明還沒有時間，卻已經開始期待了，岩泉暗自推算，總之先來收集資料？反正見面對象還在線上呢。

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 關於文內的時程及比賽相關介紹：
> 
> 波蘭超級聯賽：最高級別的職業排球賽，等於日本的V1，現在共有14支球隊，賽程為每年10月到隔年5月。  
> 世界男排聯賽：2019年的賽程為5/31-7/14，該年波蘭隊的排名為第三，即為本文的參考時程及排名。  
> 另外再提個我有查但沒有用上的世界排球錦標賽，因為是每四年辦一次，所以在文內沒有提到，上次舉辦的時間為2018，該屆冠軍即為波蘭。  
> 牛島的隊伍：根據排球極裡面的資料，隊伍名稱是Orzel Warszawa，參考現今的波蘭職業隊伍資料，基本上可以確定是取自ONICO Warszawa，不過該隊在2019改名了兩次，現名為VERVA Warszawa ORLEN Paliwa，在2019年的成績排名為聯盟第二。  
> Orzel：以波蘭語來翻譯的話，是「鷹」的意思。


End file.
